Meiko's Harem!
by KattyNewJeans
Summary: A series of chapters with different pairings involving Meiko! Including: Len/Meiko, Kaito/Meiko, Gakupo/Meiko, Meito/Meiko, Mikuo/Meiko, Yuuma/Meiko, Tonio/Meiko, Piko/Meiko, Oliver/Meiko, Akaito/Meiko, Leon/Meiko, Kiyoteru/Meiko, Wil/Meiko, Kyo/Meiko & Yuu/Meiko. [ Rated L, for LEMON - VOCALOID ] [ SLOW UPDATES ]


**Confession [LEN]**

* * *

><p>In this chapter, Len confesses his lifelong love for his babysitter and dear friend, Meiko. Only, in a way that Meiko couldn't possibly expect.<p>

[Len x Meiko - Rated L, for LEMON! - VOCALOID]

* * *

><p>Inserting the key into the keyhole, swinging open the door, Meiko and Len had finally returned from their day of grocery shopping. Since Len's mother was out all the time, Len needed a babysitter to look out for him whilst he did the chores. His mother asked him to buy groceries, so Meiko as his babysitter, she offered to help.<p>

"Finally, we're home." Meiko huffed, bringing in three bags in her arms, full of food items. "That was pretty tiring, eh, Len?" She asked, looking down at the blonde boy with a weak smile. She was grateful to have the job, though, Len wasn't too hard to handle and the pay was good.

Len definitely liked her. Being fifteen and having a babysitter wasn't all the bad. Meiko was nineteen, older than Len. She was pretty much a goddess to him, she was great to be around. She cared for him, plus she was beautiful.

Carrying in bags, he nodded, looking at Meiko. "Sure was, I'm glad to be back home!" The blonde boy replied, smiling cheerfully.

"Me too, let's unpack these bags and relax!" She replied, walking to the kitchen. Len followed happily, placing the bags on the kitchen counter. Once they finished unpacking, the two sat on the couch, turning on the TV.

Len thought this was the perfect time to confess. He had been waiting the whole day. Everything about her was everything Len wanted. Although being four years older than him, he really thought it was love. Through her personality, her appearance was beautiful too. She was just perfect to him. Len wanted her.

"Mei, I have something to show you." Len said, turning to face Meiko whilst the two sat on the couch together. Meiko did the same, as Len turned off the TV. Instead of simply confessing his love for her through words, he wanted to do it through actions.

Len pushed Meiko on her back, making her lay down on the couch. Her eyes widened in surprise, now looking up at Len on top of her. "L-Len! W-What are you doing?! Get off!" She demanded, trying to push Len off. But Len was much stronger than he looked. The blonde boy's hands slid up Meiko's leg, feeling her smooth, soft skin. Meiko flinched at the touch, her cheeks tinted a bit.

"Just let me show you, I love you. I've loved you ever since you started babysitting me." Len said, smiling lightly. Meiko couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. She was older than him, plus his babysitter! It was just wrong.

"L-Len, I'm your babysitter, I'm older than you! P-Please, just get off me, we can forget this happened!" Meiko protested. Len simply ignored her begs. Meiko wore a pair of shorts and a tank top. Len slid his hand up her top, leaning down, kissing Meiko's lips tenderly. She squirmed under his touch, not kissing back. His touch was gentle and slow, it was messing with Meiko's head.

Len explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue, his hand perking up her top. Everything felt so right to him, if only she acted like she enjoyed his touch. But she didn't seem to like it. Len pushed Meiko's top off over her head, tossing it to the side. He made his way down to her jean shorts, pushing them down to her ankles. He pulled away from her lips, looking at her semi-naked body. Her bra and panty matched, both a red colour with black lining.

He kissed her more forcefully this time, kissing down her jaw to her neck. She couldn't help but whimper at his touch, her neck being sensitive. Len kissed down her chest, getting to her bra.

"P-Please, Len, st-stop..." Meiko whimpered softly, her body feeling weak. Len ignored this, proceeding to kiss towards her stomach. She let out a soft moan, clamping her hand over her mouth.

Len looked up at her, grinning. "I know you like it," he said, removing her hand. "I want to hear your moans." He kissed her stomach softly, earning a moan from her.

"N-Not t-there... Please n-not there..." Meiko pleaded, grasping the couch gently. Len smirked slightly, kissing her lower stomach. He used both of his hands to grope her chest gently, massaging them. She yelped, squirming her legs. "L-Len, s-stop..."

Len took her left nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. Meiko moaned deeply, looking down at him, her face red and hot. He began to nibble and bite tenderly, moving to the neglected nipple, doing the same all while massaging them with his hands.

Meiko gave up resisting and acting like she didn't like it, she was definitely aroused by all this. She bit her lip from her raging moans, nearing to her orgasm. It was hard not to call out his name, given the circumstances.

Len gently rubbed her through her underwear, licking at her chest. He moved her panty off, sticking a finger into her, thrusting quickly. She moaned loudly, shutting her eyes tightly.

It didn't take her long to lactate and release onto his fingers, plugged into her. Her face was plastered with a flush, her whole body heated. Her breath was heavy, looking at Len who was hovering over her with hesitant eyes.

"See? I love you, Mei." Len said, with a husky tone, leaning down, planting a warm kiss on her lips.

"Y-You have some way of confessing, Len." Meiko mumbled, a blush on her face. Len smiled, embracing her.

"Yep."


End file.
